1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the innovation of control mechanisms for enabling Instant Ticket Vending Machines (ITVMs), or instant tickets to offer conditional probability prizes of a higher value than are typically available for fixed or parimutuel games of chance. Specifically, this innovation resolves the problem of offering larger prizes on common games with a relatively small sales base. The common games are preferably implemented on ITVMs.
2. Background
“Class II” ITVMs enable games of chance to be played with enhanced entertainment and appeal resulting in millions of dollars in revenue worldwide. ITVMs rely on instant ticket's or pull-tab's prize awards dispensed at the time of play and generate profit by essentially allocating a portion of play revenue for prizes with the remainder allocated to expenses and yield.
Over the years companies have come to appreciate the virtues of producing games with more entertainment value of higher prizes that can be sold at a premium price. However, in the special case of ITVMs, these premium games are still limited to payout percentages established by law that are typically 65% for instant games. Thus, while higher prices can support higher prizes, the overall payout percentage remains the same, which can limit a game's appeal to a broader audience compared to other gaming venues that have much higher payout percentages.
In attempts to enhance player interest and participation in ITVMs, gaming manufacturers have added numerous kinds of additional game play to the primary game. One type of additional game play provides extra or bonus winnings from “progressive bonuses” or simply “progressives.” Progressive machines are designed to overcome the small payout associated with the bonus or secondary games discussed above. Progressive bonus play differs from other types of prior art bonus play in that multiple machines contribute to a common pool, winnable by a player of an individual machine upon the occurrence of specified randomized events. Progressives are funded by taking a fixed portion (percentage) of each wager made by players at individual machines, where the fixed portion of the wagers are collected into a single pool or pot to be won by a single player. Because a large number of machines are contributing to this common pool (amount of money collected), it is significantly larger than that available on a single machine. It is the larger pools that create the additional player interest and excitement.
However, progressive jackpot machines are most effective in large networks where the progressive jackpot can grow quickly and become a substantial amount to entice “Punter” and “Jackpot” players. In small networks or isolated gaming machines, progressive jackpots tend to not be appealing to these types of players and consequently tend to not increase sales. Additionally, in the case of a progressive jackpot operating in a large network, there is a corresponding smaller amount of likelihood an individual will be the winner of the larger pool.
Thus, there is a need to increase player interest and participation in ITVMs through the use of incentives that pay larger amounts than bonus game play, but are perceived by the players as having a higher likelihood of winning as compared to the large, but very infrequently won, progressive and draw game tickets.